1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to nail guns. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to pneumatic nail guns.
2. Description of Related Art
A power tool is a tool powered by an electric motor, a compressed air motor, an internal combustion engine, or even natural power inlets like wind or moving water. Power tools are classified as either stationary or portable, where portable means handheld.
The nail gun is a type of portable power tool used to drive nails into wood or some other kind of material. It is usually driven by electromagnetism, compressed air (pneumatic), highly flammable gases such as butane or propane, or, for powder-actuated tools, a small explosive charge.